Second Coming
by Karyukai
Summary: After a power cut inside the "ShinRa Electric Power Company" Jenova has awakened, and she's pissed. /AU. Gore warning. One shot.


**Yo! I've been wanting to write this for aaages. When my cousin and I played FFVII for the first time there is a scene where Cloud and co. break out of their ShinRa holding cells. (No one can forget visiting ShinRa for the first time, right?) What they find is loads of mutilated security guards. Now, my cousin and I freaked the hell out; partially because the music was unexpectedly scary. We were terrified because we thought it was the dirty work of headless Jenova. Creeeeeepy~**

****Gore warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>A dull wind echoed through her non-existent ears; slurring, sloshing...thrumming.<p>

_Sound_.

A shiver crawled up from her hands to her neck. She gasped – her eyes couldn't open. The edges of her vision were blurred, unable to tell if the light she saw was white or pink. Circles, shapes and fleshy speckles floated through the light. Her head felt weightless, connected and disconnected to a body all at once. Trying to see as far left as she could, a squeezing pain began to fill her mind. The fog in her eyes would not clear but the shapes, the physical sensations, grew distinguished.

_I'm alive._

And she was trapped. Flesh lined the inside of her capsule, iodine and mako tinted the fluid she was breathing. Was she breathing?

_ShinRa._

Rage heated her limbs. Opposite her was a domed window, for now she could see the lights of another world; shadows that glided outside her prison. She imagined glaring at them, wishing she still had eyes.

Strength pumped through her blood. The fleshy bedding twitched and the water began to boil. Whatever was clamped around her neck she knew was made of metal. It tightened and cut into her skin. Reaching up, she pulled out the needles that penetrated her severed oesophagus, hands quivering. Bubbles roared around her, making her skin tingle.

When the needles were removed she stabbed them into the raw wall.

So much power.

Her first strike was unhesitant. She punched the window and felt it crack against her knuckles, the sound rippling through the water like white noise. Her muscles trembled with hate. Pulling her arm back, she struck again; one swift slam against the glass. More veins splintered over the window. With the next blow it shattered and the weightlessness disappeared. A third of the water poured away and the air was cold, reeking of steel. A rasp filled the back of her throat like a wind that rattles through walls.

Taking hold of the sharp window edges, she dragged her naked body up, her balance poor without a head. Her hand slapped against the surface outside but there was nothing to hold; only metal. Growling as the glass sliced through her breasts, hips and thighs, she crawled out and slid over the domed prison and onto the floor. Her open throat spluttered chemicals, hacking to clear her airways. For a moment she trembled in a puddle, unsure if she could stand. Freezing.

"J – J – J..."

Turning to see what stuttered to the right, her 'gaze' fell on a lone man. His face was pasty and he backed away one tiny step at a time. Staggering onto her feet, she 'squinted' at him, her vision hazy. "SssssshinRa..." she hissed. Water droplets tinted red scurried down her body, feeling like insects. Everything burned. Her mind thumped and swayed. Skin blistered as if newly burned.

_Everything must suffer._

The man was hyperventilating, almost backed around the corner. As she strode at him half-formed cries escaped his mouth and he turned to run, but she was too fast. Her fist pummelled into his back and her fingers wrapped around his spine. The man screamed and then was silent as she ripped out a handful of bones and spinal nerves. Blood splattered over her breasts and shoulders. She smiled at how warm it felt. He hit the floor jerking, gargling and spurting.

"What the -"

She turned to 'see' another man in uniform. His face blanched, just as the other one had, and seemed to wish he had never come to investigate. Another wave of power shuddered through her limbs. "Jenova..." he whispered.

_That's right._

He made to flee. Springing at him, she clapped her hands on his head and his skull fractured. She cupped the back of his head and then slammed his face into the ground. More blood coated her fingers that were already sticky with flesh. She squeezed the sac of crunching bone and muscle that had once been a fully-formed head, enjoying how it felt in her hand, hot blood seeping through his pours.

_You don't hurt enough._

Taking hold of his ankle, she began to drag him down the corridor, satisfied that his face smeared over the floor in a trail.

She was only a few paces down the hall when the lights flickered off with a thunderous drone. She paused. Total darkness. Voices travelled to her from far away. Above her open-neck light bulbs clinked as their filament cooled. There was a clatter down the left hand corridor and she dropped the man in her grip. No matter how long she stared into the blackness her 'vision' did not improve but she could sense others were close by. Hissing, Jenova began to shuffle in the direction she had heard a voice.

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Cloud called to Barratt in the next cell.<p>

"I dunno, whot you askin me for?"

He studied Aerith who sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes wide – watching him. "I heard noises," she whispered. Cloud nodded, stroking his mouth.

"Me too." Two power cuts in a row? Did that mean... "Quickly." He kicked the cell door and bashed the control panel above it. Sure enough, the door slid up into the ceiling. They were free. "Come on," he said to Aerith, jerking his head, and she scurried after him. Once Barratt, Tifa and Red XIII were released from their cell, too, they all agreed to run for it while they still had the chance.

No sooner were they down the hallway, however, than Barratt skidded to a stop. "Sweet baby Shiva," he gasped.

"What?" asked Cloud. peering around the beefy man. Cloud instantly felt sick to his stomach and chewed on his lips to hide showing it. He saw the remains of their prison guard gutted of his intestines and thrown in chunks up the walls; his face a mess of festering gore. Aerith let out a dull shriek and clutched Cloud's arm, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Who could do this?" she gushed.

"I don't know," said Cloud watching Tifa's froze face.

Peeping around the corner, Red XIII took a quick look at what lay beyond. He shrank back and ducked his head. "It only gets worse," he said.

"What the _#%& _is going on?" Barratt demanded of no one.


End file.
